dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo's World: Bob Beanson's Rampage
|image = |developer = Disney Interactive Columbia Tristar |publisher = Midway Games Konami (JP) |platforms = PlayStation, Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, Windows, and Game Boy Color |genre = 3D platform |engine = Geo's 1st Movie engine |released = PlayStation: Nintendo 64: Windows: Dreamcast: Game Boy Color: PlayStation Network: |modes = Single-player |rating = E |media = Compact disc, Cartridge, Download }} Geo's World: Bob Beanson's Rampage, known in Europe as Geo's World: Bob Beanson's Revenge known in Japan as Geo's World: The Greatest Adventure Ever! (ジオの世界：史上最高のアドベンチャー! Jio no sekai: Shijō saikō no adobenchā! lit. "Adventure of the best ever: World of Geo!"), is a platform game published by Midway Games (Konami in Japan) and developed by Disney Interactive and Columbia Tristar for the PlayStation, Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, and Game Boy Color. The game was released on for PlayStation on June 9, 1998, for Nintendo 64 on December 18, 1998, for Windows on August 8, 1998 (North America only), for Dreamcast on September 9, 1999 (as a launch title) and for Game Boy Color on July 5, 2000. is the 6th game in the Geo's World video game series. Gameplay is a platform game and the gameplay flows in a similar manner to Geo's 1st Movie, which the player can play as Geo Guy, the main protagonist from the show. He had several moves which were running, jumping, attacking with his slingshot, picking up things (such as coins), growing Bloo and plants, throwing Bloo and plants, Using a butt-bouncing, swinging and sliding. In the game, the player must collect all red coins. Plot Set after the events of the episode "Crazy", Bob Beanson had a plan to kidnapped Green Bob and destroy Geo Guy. He needs to fight Bob out of the world and saved Green Bob and the world will be saved. Development Development of began in March 1997. As the rest of the Pixar team were working on Geo's 1st Movie, Midway Games and Disney announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Disney Interactive to publish a Geo's World game for another platform game. The Sega Saturn was originally included alongside the Dreamcast in the deal. The rest of the team began work on as well before the release of , Midway felt they had to create a unique character for it. Before the main development of , Midway confirmed the idea with Disney Interactive, and after showing them a character they dubbed "Boxman" to demonstrate their animation engine, they came up with . The game was in development for almost one year, and throughout this time numerous changes were made to almost every aspect of the game, while the various engines used in the game were all tweaked to optimize their performance. The engine tweaks allowed to have no loading times or fogging and be able to display high quality textures in a seamless, multi-level world. The Nintendo 64 version of was announced by Disney Interactive on August 14, 1998. The Nintendo 64 version features reduced loading times and improved graphics that take advantage of the Nintendo 64's console's more powerful hardware. Reception Bob's Beanson's Rampage was well received. It received a 6.2 out of 5 from Official PlayStation Magazine. IGN gave the game a 9.8 out of 10, praising the sound, graphical style, and gameplay, saying, "While it's generic collect, jump, and kill mechanics, the variety and general Geo's World zaniness keep things fresh". The game has won numerous awards, including the Kid's Choice Award for Best Video Game of the Year, and entered the Greatest Hits for the PlayStation. Characters Playable character *Geo Guy Non-playable characters *Green Bob *Geo Girl *Dr. Beanson *Dr. Mother *Gum *Dr. PBS *Lisa Simpson *Coraline Jones *Margo Gru *Wally and Lumpy *Dave the Minion Bosses *Gree Guy *Pingux2012 *Bryan Guy *The Bad Girls *Evil Once-ler *Bob Beanson (final boss) Gallery Cover Arts gwbbr ps1 pal.jpg|PlayStation Pal Cover gwbbr ps1 jp.jpg|PlayStation Japanese Cover gwbbr n64 cover.jpg|Nintendo 64 Cover gwbbr dc cover.jpg|Dreamcast Cover gwbbr ps1 gh.jpg|PS1 Greatest Hits Cover gwbbr ps1 pal platinum.jpg|PS1 Platinum Cover gwbbr n64 pal cover.JPG|Nintendo 64 Pal Cover gwbbr ps1 disc.jpg|PlayStation Disc gwbbr ps1 pal disc.jpg|PlayStation Pal Disc gwbbr ps1 jp disc.jpg|PlayStation Japanese Disc gwbbr ps1 gh disc.jpg|PlayStation Greatest Hits Disc gwbbr ps1 pal platinum disc.jpg|PlayStation Pal Platinum Disc gwbbr ps1 back cover.jpg|PlayStation Back Cover gwbbr n64 back cover.jpg|Nintendo 64 Back Cover gwbbr ps1 inside cover.jpg|PlayStation Inside cover gwbbr n64 cartridge.jpg|Nintendo 64 Cartridge gwbbr ps1 jp back cover.jpg|PlayStation Japanese Back Cover Screenshots gwbbr game screen.jpg|Title Screen Trivia *It was originally an expansion to Geo's 1st Movie, where the engine and gameplay came from. *The cover art of Geo's World: Bob Beanson's Rampage looks similar to the game Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure by Universal Interactive. *'' '' served as a launch title for the Dreamcast in the United States, and is the only game based on a licensed property to do so. *The Japanese cover looks like the Japanese cover of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Category:Video games Category:Games featuring Geo Guy